


The Fear of Mirrors, Eisoptrophobia (WIP)

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Asriel trying his best, Blood, Goat family trying their best, PTSD, fear of mirrors, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: inspired by a talk I had with TheCrimsonStoryteller and Trinity on 'Creatorverse, Videotale Street'And also by the way StoryShift Chara calls the player 'Pretty mirror' as a way of teasing.Kind of a work in progress right now. Might come back to it... or maybe not. Posted on Chapter 8 of 'Creatorverse, Videotale Street' as well.
Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414
Kudos: 13





	The Fear of Mirrors, Eisoptrophobia (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrimsonStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/gifts), [trinity_of_trinities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinity_of_trinities/gifts).



Eisoptrophobia. The fear of mirrors. They're not sure if they had it their whole lives, but they know it was there even before the Resets. Suppose it could be explained by the fact that they were the only human underground. Whenever they heard about other humans, they would hear about how they had driven monsters underground…dusted plenty of them…

To this day, they still remember that were it not for the Judge choosing them, King Sans would have taken their SOUL. It was why Toriel, captain of the Royal Guard, and their guardian, decided to move away. To keep them away from the reminder.

The reminder of what would have been were it not for the Judge.

Anyways, at some point, the more they came to live here, the more they came to forget the faces of other humans they had known before falling to the underground.

And soon enough, their nightmares filled with past torment caused by other humans… began changing.

The faces of the humans started to adapt their face.

———————————

It was a good morning in Waterfall… or whatever morning is supposed to be underground.

It was a good morning, despite how they woke up from a Nightmare at 4 am, and then never went back to sleep, staring up at the ceiling.

It was a good morning, despite how they felt numb. It was a good morning, because Toriel is cooking breakfast, Asgore is home for once, not holing himself up in his lab.

It was……

They saw their own face in the mirror.

Then everything after that was a blur.

“CHARA!” Asriel yelled, shaking his adopted siblings shoulders. “Chara! Calm down!”

The bathroom was a mess, Toriel was holding her staff, magic crafted knives embedded into her staff. The Judge…they had activated the Judge? When? How? Why-

“What happened?…” they muttered, deactivating their power, allowing Toriel to relax and deactivate her own.

“It’s okay Chara.” Toriel tells them, holding their palm.

“I’m fine.” She continues prying their bleeding fingers and carefully picking out the mirror shards embedded into their hand.

Chara feels hot and cold at the same time, like they have a fever.

“It’s okay sweetie.”

———————————

Yeah, it was that bad.

After they moved out with Asriel into a new house in Snowdin, Asriel made sure to throw out whatever mirrors there were in the house, even went so far as to cover up the windows before Chara could stop him. They managed to at least stop him from covering up the TV.

Chara loves Asriel so much.

Time passed like that. They would occasionally visit Toriel. Sometimes Asgore in Hotland. Sometimes Chara slips, and manages to call them ‘Mom’ or ‘Dad’. Life goes on.

Then came Frisk.

Or rather… The Player.


End file.
